I Hate Everthing About Herbivores
by MayanMoonFlower
Summary: He hates her, he loves her.


**Song- I Hate Everything About You**

**Artist- Three Days Grace **

**I Do NOT own KHR Characters or this beautiful song!**

**Redone. I had to take out the lyrics because some one reported my story and yeah...lyrics are not allowed on fanfiction...bummer...but i will be posting them up with out the lyrics...hope they are good enough with out the lyrics though...  
**

* * *

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

He can't help but feel hatred towards her but at the same time he can't help but feel…..something more for her.

~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

* * *

Once again Hibari lies wide awake, as he observes the peaceful looking purple haired girl, no woman. He watches as her covered chest rises up and down as she breathes slowly. She moves slightly on the bed to get more comfortable and mouths out _'Kyoya'_ in her sleep. He sighs in annoyance as he once again fell into his lust, his lust for someone so weak, so fragile, so ….beautiful.

Hibari shakes his head for having such thoughts about her, thoughts about Chrome Dokuro, a weak, pathetic herbivore. She is not something beautiful, not by his standards.

'_I have no feelings for her' _He tells himself.

He begins to get up slowly making sure not to wake her up, he doesn't want to deal with her annoying questions like 'where is he going' and 'why does he not stay'. She should know by now that he will never love her, or hold any feelings for her and that this _'activity'_ they do, was just to pass his time. It was just something to get rid of his lust for her, something to relive him from stress. In all he was just using her body, but it backfires as his lust grew for her, with every time he had her body. His want, his need, and maybe now his obsession grew, without him knowing.

'_She is no one, she is just a mere way to let out my frustration, I will not be tied down, I will never love her, I will never miss her, I will not grow any feeling for her'_

* * *

There he is, once again, in a luxurious room with her, all alone. That herbivore of a 'boss' had sent him and Chrome on a mission to Italy. They seem to be paired up quite often, something about how the mist and cloud can become a great team, an unstoppable force, but Hibari likes to work alone. He does not need anyone to help him take down a foe; he was capable all on his own. Yet they always sent the mist with him.

'_She must be doing this on purpose'_ Hibari observed Chrome as she worked on their latest mission _'She always insist of doing her work in my room'_

"Hibari-san can you help me…..p-please," Chrome asked shyly. She was still not used to talking to him, or even being in the same room as him, but she wanted to try…she wanted to know him more.

As she sat on the couch with her laptop on her lap, Hibari walked over to her.

"Hn," Hibari sighed and sat himself, he was now sitting just beside her, and he didn't even let her have some space for herself. "Are you so useless that you can't do this simple task on your own?"

This caused Chrome to blush, in slight shame. She pretend to work harder on her laptop, typing away randomly on the keyboard. Hibari just smirked at her; he loved the way how he could easily intimidate her, without even doing anything at all. His mere presence and attitude can cause her to breakdown at any given moment.

Hibari soon regretted sitting next to her. They were too close to each other and he could smell her intoxicating scent of lavender and vanilla. _'She must be doing this on purpose, for an herbivore she sure has guts to tempting me'_

Hibari grabbed her laptop in a quick motion and sat it down on the coffee table.

"Ah…H-Hibari-san I was…" Chrome tried to get her laptop back but Hibari stopped her from moving an inch.

"You were doing nothing," He smirked like a demon, she moved back, her back now laid on the couch, she knew what that smirk meant and she knew she couldn't say no. She was actually looking forward to it, she wanted him.

-!-!-!-

Hibari knew that Chrome was once a shy girl but now she was a full grown woman, who could let out exotic moans. But not much had change, she was still shy and timid, but for such a quite person she sure was loud when screaming his name in ecstasy.

"K-Kyoya…..mmmmm…Aahh!," She was panting heavily.

"Dam it," he grunted as he felt Chrome getting tighter around him. She always made him feel weak when her inner walls were squeezing tightly around him. She brought him into a paradise full of bliss; no other woman could make him feel like this, they couldn't make him feel as good as she made him feel.

-!-!-!-

After he felt her go limp from their 'activity ', she fell straight to sleep, he got up and dressed.

'_Tch back here again'  
_**  
**

* * *

'_I had enough __of this stupid game, it's getting me nowhere,' _Hibari couldn't stop thinking of her and that made him feel distracted. His mind should only be on fights and on Namimori.

"Ah Hibari-san," He heard that soft voice, the voice he wanted to get rid of.

'_And here she is,'_ He turned around and face her, he sent her a glare but she didn't notice._ 'Why does she think she could freely approach me? Does she not fear me….did she even ever fear me?'_

"What do you want herbivore," He sent glares, that she ignored.

"I w…was thinking…a-and I …I mean if you want..." Chrome's face was tinted pink as she stumbled to come up with words to say.

"Speak clearly or I'll bite you to death," He saw her blush grow into a deep red, she griped onto her small skirt. She was getting nervous.

"Will you go on a date with me?" She finally said.

'_W-what!' _Hibari was dumbstruck. '_Who does she think she is talking to? ,I go on a date with her a former vessel of my greatest rival...Her a weak herbivore, her the reason of my confusion and frustration,'_

"No," He coldly stated. "Why would I ever associate courting with you?"

"Ehh but…I-I thought…..maybe," She flinched as his voice held venom.

"You thought what," He said in a mocking tone "What exactly did you think."

"W-well we I mean….I thought be-because we," Chrome stammered and looked at her feet as she spoke.

'_Ah I get it she thinks I have feeling for her…pathetic she must be getting desperate and delusional' _He chuckled to himself.

"We had sex nothing more," he stated it plainly, he grabbed her roughly from her chin and forced her to look at him "You think because I gave you attention and that I gave you pleasure that I somehow came to love you, to hold some sort of feeling for you?"

Chrome couldn't deny it but yes, she thought that maybe he could eventually love her, care for her, just like her old master. But maybe he would stay with her and not play her like Mukuro had done, "Y-yes,"

She still slightly hoped that maybe he was hiding his feelings for her.

Hibari roughly let go of her chin and laughed. If you can call it a laugh it was so dark and no words can describe it.

"Get this into your head, Chrome Dokuro, I will never love you I will never love anyone and I just had sex with you because I was bored and frustrated, I used you for your body," There he let out his thoughts out but he wasn't done, no not yet, "I must say you were a good play toy, but now I grow bored of you, I want nothing to do with you."

Chrome felt as he had just ripped her heart out and stomped on it. She felt tears stinging her eye.

'_H-he used me _'She backed away _'N-no this can't be…please I d-don't want to be hurt…not again…'_

She looked at him, he just coldly stared back. '_He is serious…h-he just used me…..w-why….I came close to l-loving you….Kyoya…..' _More tears ran down her face, she felt her body shaking in anger. _'How could I let h-him use me…..m-my body I gave him everything….'_

"I-I HATE YOU" Chrome yelled as loud as she could and ran from him.

'_Good' _but deep inside Hibari could not find out why it slightly bothered on what she yelled, she should hate him, and after all he used her. He used her body, he played with her emotion and mind, and just like that illusionist bastered had once done.

* * *

It had been three weeks after the incident between Hibari and Chrome.

Chrome was trying to act if nothing was bothering her but she couldn't stop crying. She started to avoid meeting and even lie about how she was too sick to go on missions. She stopped eating regularly and even let her training slip, all because she was heartbroken.

When Mukuro had left her she fell into the hands of Hibari, he helped her, he trained her, he was the reason she wanted to become better. But now that the one who had hurt her was Hibari, the one she fell for, who would help her now?

~!~!~!~!~!

She sat in the park by herself under a tall tree. She had her face in her knees and kept sobbing.

'_How can I be so stupid in thinking he would ever l-love me' _She couldn't stop thinking about it, about him.

"Maa maa, what is this," Chrome gasped in shock and looked up seeing the Rain-Man looking down at her in confusion and worry. "What's wrong Chrome?"

She rubbed her eyes to get rid of the tears but the dark circles under her eye lids would not leave. "Ah Rain-man…I n-nothing's wrong I just fell t-that's it." She lamely made up an excuse.

"You did" Yamamoto laughed lightly "Well be more careful okay, I worry about you, I want you to be safe." He gave her a smile, she blushed. Did he just say he worried about her?

He then kneeled down to be in eye level with Chrome. He looked her over. He was worried as he has not seen her lately, not in meetings and in missions.

"So now, where did you fall on?" he asked with deep concern.

"I fell on my uumm….h-hands" She lifted her hands and showed it to Yamamoto blushing at her lie.

"Oh," he gently grabbed her hand in his large ones and slightly kissed them. "Better?"

Chrome just blushed redder and pulled her hands back. No one had held her so, softly, so caring, even though it was only her hands.

"Y-yes..I guess," She took her hand away, and gave out a smile.

"Maa Maa, your face is also red" he poked her on her cheek teasingly. "Did you fall on it to?"

"N-"Chrome couldn't complete her sentence as Yamamoto kissed her on the cheek. She felt his soft lips on her warm face.

"Haha I hope you get better," He slowly pulled away and got up, he extended his right hand to her. "Hey are you hungry maybe we can go get a bite to eat?"

A bite to eat? Her stomach grumbled, and she looked away. _'W-what should I do...'_

"W-well..." She was thinking of an excuse.

"Come on Chrome," He gave her a puppy dog face.

"O-okay" Chrome gave him a smile that caused him to blush. _'She should smile more….I miss her smile'_

"Then let's go," He grabbed Chromes hand and pulled her up to her feet. He began walking her to a nearby food stand.

'_M-maybe…he can help me forget about my…pain….' She thought. 'He is a g-good friend.'_

* * *

'_Tch, another meeting,'_Hibari slowly made his way to the meeting room, he was sure to take his time. As he passed the hallway, which had a view of the outside garden, he looked at the peaceful serenity.

"T-Takeshi-kun s-stop," A sweet voice was heard giggling. "Ha-ha p-please….hahaha"

Hibari stopped in hearing the, familiar soft voice, his ears longed to hear once again. Yet he wouldn't admit it. He took a look outside and noticed Chrome laughing sweetly and holding onto her stomach tightly. Her cheeks were flushed and she had a genuine smile on her lips. He had never seen that smile before, not when he was around her. Hibari slowly observed her as she laughed and ran into the grass barefoot. She was wearing a yellow mid-thigh sundress; it made her look like a small child. Her hair was freed from her usual 'pineapple' style hair duo and was flowing gracefully in the wind. He then saw Yamamoto chasing her, with a big smile on his face, he grabbing her from her waist and spun her around. Chrome could be seen smiling, she was enjoying herself, she was enjoying the touch of another man…..this irked Hibari.

'_What the hell does he think he is doing?'_Hibari's fist clenched as he was searching for his weapons.

"Ha-ha, Chrome you can't get away from me," Yamamoto pulled her close, she wrapped her hands around his neck and continued to smile, the smile that was irking Kyoya.

"P-please put me down I-I'm getting dizzy." She giggled and Takeshi complied and let her down, her feet touched the soft green grass, but the rain guardian didn't let go of her waist. He still wanted to hold her.

"You're so light Chrome," he pulled her to his chest and gave her a big hug.

"E-Etto..." Chrome couldn't help but blush; he then placed his lips on her forehead giving her a quick peck. He pulled back and saw how his gently kiss had affected Chrome.

"Come on Chrome we might be late for the meeting," He began walking away but not before taking her hand in the process, pulling her with him.

"Ah o-okay," Chrome let herself be taken away.

As Hibari watched them leave, together hand-in-hand he couldn't help but frown.

'_Why is she letting him touch her…no one should be allowed to hold her but me,' _Hibari was clearly irritated. Even though he didn't want anything to do with her, he couldn't stand the thought of her being with another man.

* * *

Chrome felt uncomfortable, she was sitting between Hibari and Yamamoto. She could feel Hibari glaring at her but she tried to ignore it. This was her first day back and she didn't want to see him but Yamamoto insisted on her to come. She couldn't say no, not to him, he had helped her, she was no longer lonely.

As she ignored Hibari, or tried to, Takeshi was holding onto her hand firmly. She felt his grip tighten as she became nervous. He gave her a smile.

"Chrome are you alright?" He kindly asked. Chrome gave him a smile, he smiled back. She felt better but she felt Hibari's glare intensify.

"Baseball idiot there should be no lovey-dovey stupidity in this meeting!" Gokudera said clearly irritated.

"Maa Maa, what so wrong about it?"

"It seems you two are love birds," A teen Lambo said with a teasing smile. "So have you guys…you know."

Chrome looked at her lap and Yamamoto just shrugged it off. Hibari was getting mad, if Chrome found another why should he care, why should anyone care. What annoyed him the most was that Lambo's question. He did not want to know or hear if Chrome had been active, and with that smiling idiot, his hand twitched as he really wanted to take out his lethal weapons.

"Are you guys dating to the EXTREME!" the sun extremely asked.

"Onii-san, I don't think that's an appropriate question it might make Chrome feel uncomfortable," A mature Tsuna said looking at Chrome and giving her a small smile.

Tsuna could not be more correct on how uncomfortable she felt but it's not because of the questions and statements but rather that Hibari-san glare was more intense she could feel a dark aura coming from him.

"Yeah you might make Chrome feel embarrassed right," Yamamoto said as he put a hand around her shoulder, he pulling her closer to him. Her head was now leaning on his shoulder and she could smell his cologne. Chrome face was flushed she tried to talk but she was too embarrassed and shocked on how bold Yamamoto was or was he too dense?

Hibari had enough of this he got up and began to walk away from the meeting.

"Ah H-Hibari-san the meeting hasn't even started where are you going?" Tsuna asked nervously.

"I can go where I please," He gave everyone especially the Rain guardian a sharp glare. Yamamoto being Yamamoto didn't notice and waved him good-bye. This caused Hibari to become more enraged.

"You Yamamoto Takeshi," Hibari pointed at him with his tonfas, he brought out all of sudden. "Meet me outside now." He ordered

Tsuna shrieked "What?"

"Haha sure Hibari" Yamamoto got up pulling out his swords.

* * *

Chrome was afraid. She was afraid, for Yamamoto, who was bleeding from an open wound on his forehead. He had received a huge blow from Hibari tonfas. She knew that it must have hurt greatly but he still continued to fighting Hibari.

She was also afraid for Hibari, no she was terrified. She knew Hibari was strong and capable but seeing him bleed from the sword cuts he received from Takeshi was making her worry greatly.

'_I don't want him to be hurt,' _she flinched as they both received another blow from each other weapons._ p-please stop H-Hibari p-please'_ she thought. Chrome wanted to cry out; she doesn't want to see him hurt. Even though she did not want to associate with him after the incident she can't help but want to be with him. She wants him to be safe; she can't stand to see him hurt.

"S-STOP BOTH OF YOU P-Please STOP!" Chrome yelled out which cause Yamamoto to stop from attacking Hibari, he brought down his weapon.

"Maa Maa, Sorry Chrome I guess we got carried away right Hibari," He grinned at the cloud.

Hibari just scowled "Weak."

"That's not nice Hibari she is just worried about you and me." He tried to reason with him.

"Tch I don't need her to feel anything for me," Those words hurt Chrome.

"I-I…..that's true," Chrome said, slightly afraid on what she was going to say.

'_He wants me to feel nothing than okay I won't,' _She took a deep breath.

"I didn't stop this fight because I was worried about Hibari-san….I-I was worried about you Takeshi-kun" She ran over to Takeshi and hugged him not wanting to let go or look at Hibari.

"Ah C-Chrome I….Ha-ha now I'm embarrassed." the rain placed his hand on his neck, smiling sheepishly.

'_She is worried about that idiot'_ Hibari wanted to get her away from him, to separate her from him forever. But he couldn't he didn't know what to do. He just stood there, watching as Yamamoto and Chrome hugged each other, in an embrace he couldn't understand.

* * *

Hibari was currently in his room pissed off.

"_I didn't stop the fight because I was worried about Hibari-san….I-I was worried about you Takeshi-kun."_

Her words, it made him so angry, the way she ran to him, she ran to that idiot's arms, she let him hold her. He started destroying everything in sight, he threw chairs, he broke windows, and he was in deep fury.

'_It's always her fault she makes me so frustrated, she should know that she belongs to me not him, I am the only one who should hold her…..comfort her…I was the one who picked her up when that illusionist bastered threw her away.. '_He sat on his destroyed bed _'Why is she seeking comfort in another man!'_

"It seems you two are love birds," A teen Lambo said with a teasing smile. "So have you guys…you know." The words of the cow teen entered his mind.

'_He had better not touched her, her skin, her moans, her body they are all mine I will not let anyone claim ownership of them' _He got up from his bed. _'I better get that into her mind…that she is my property.'_

**!-!-!-!**

"Chrome you look tired go on to your room and rest," Yamamoto suggested.

"B-but what if you n-need something I can't just leave you…you're injured." She placed a wet towel on his wounded head.

"Maa Maa, it's my fault I got injured not yours, I can take care of myself so don't you worry," Takeshi gave her a confident smile.

"A-Alright get better soon okay, and please rest." Chrome gave him a peck on the cheek and caused Yamamoto to blush and stutter.

"Y-yeah I…I will." He held onto his cheek as she left. "I wonder why Hibari gives me weird looks when I am around Chrome."

Maybe he wasn't as dense as we thought, he has noticed Hibari's attitude toward other men when they were around Chrome.

**!-!-!-!-**

Chrome stepped out of her shower; she was wrapped in only a white towel. She began to dry herself, from head to toe, and prepared herself to get dressed. She took out light purple night gown that Hibari had given her.

'_I should throw this out' _She looked at the clothing with a bitter face.

He had given it to her a birthday present. It was the first gift he had ever given her, she held onto it tight, and proceeded to put it on.

'_I wonder how Kyoya is doing…' _Chrome stopped herself and began lying down on her bed, she turned so she way laying down on her back. She looked up at the ceiling and began talking to herself.

"No don't think about him he will just hurt me more, *sniffle* he will never accept me he will n-never love me," She sighed in sadness and brought the covers up to warm herself up. "I hope one day he will love someone and be happy even though it's not me…I know I will never bring him happiness…h-he probably h-hates m-me….I wonder if I will ever s-stop loving him….."

With that Chrome fell asleep crying.

**!-!-!-!-**

Hibari watched her as she dressed. He was currently hiding in the far of corner where it was covered by darkness. No he is not a pervert, who enjoys seeing her naked he had already touched, licked, kissed, and bitten every inch of her body. He liked watching every movement she made, ever step she took everything she did was memorizing. He watched as she put on a nightgown he had 'supposedly' given her, on her day of birth. That stupid herbivore Dino had bought it and written on a card that it was from him. Later that night Dino was bitten to death and was still currently in the hospital. The only good thing about the gown was that on that same night they had their first intimate moment.

The night gown was fitting for her it hugged every curve she had.

"No don't think about him he will just hurt me more, *sniffle* he will never accept me he will n-never love me," She sighed in sadness and brought the covers up to warm herself up. "I hope one day he will love someone and be happy even though it's not me…I know I will never bring him happiness…h-he probably h-hates m-me ….I wonder if I will ever s-stop loving him….."

'_She loves me, how can she hold deep feeling for me?' _Hibari was surprised when he heard her speak out her feelings for him _'I do not hate you, you just frustrates me, you…..ugh…..I don't know what you do to me…..'_

He watched as tears fell down her face.

'_She fell asleep crying'_ He walked over to her bed and wiped her tears off her smooth face._ 'I…am such an idiot hurting you like this but being with you will make me weak…..'_

"Kyoya I love you," she mumbled in her sleep.

"I know," He said to her, he leaned down, his lips almost touching hers, but he stopped himself. "I can't"

* * *

It's been a week after he heard her confession, for him, she loved him. It still surprised him; he doesn't know how to respond. He was confused, he was dare he say it happy to know that she loved him. But it made him mad that he has come into caring on what she thought about him. He should hate her but he just couldn't anymore.

'_She probable hates me for what I said she must feel used,' _He gave out a sigh _'Do I even deserve her?'_

He has to solve this problem before he goes crazy.

* * *

Chrome was walking around the Vongola Mansion. She felt worried; Hibari has not been heard for nearly month. He had no mission and nothing had currently happen in Namimori, that she knew about, so where was he?

"Where are you?" she sighed sadly.

"Herbivore why are you talking to yourself," She smiled but soon she frowned. She shouldn't feel happy because he was here, he was safe.

She stopped and turned around he was there and he looked fine he was not harmed in any way. She sighed in relief. "Ah H-Hibari-san where d-did you-"

Hibari didn't let her complete her sentence as he walked towards her and embraced her. Chrome was shocked, she felt he muscles tense up, she want to embrace him back, but she couldn't. She was to shocked, Hibari…Kyoya was hugging her, she could smell his manly sent, she could feel his strong arms, oh how she missed his arms, his hold…"W-what are you d-doing?"

"Shut up," he mumbled out as he placed his face on the crook of her neck.

'_He is hugging me I should feel happy b-but no he must be playing I w-won't let him use me again' _Chrome was fighting with herself.

"L-Let Go!" She finally screamed out.

Chrome pushed him off with all her strength she had. Hibari was taken back as his…attempt to show some form of emotion was rejected.

"I-I won't be used again I-….'' She backed away, tears were already forming in the corner of her eye.  
"I will not use you," He said with determination. "Chrome I...I went to think it over…to think about this thing we had….."

Chrome blushed at his words but no she would not fall for it. "No you will only hurt me! Leave me alone!"

She created a powerful illusion to escape, her body was fading away.

"Chrome!" He yelled but she was disappeared.

'_Dam it she got away' _He felt sad, he felt as he just lost everything._ 'She still hates me I knew it, I can never make it up to her.'_

He punched the wall in anger.

**!-!-!-!-**

"Chrome where are you." The rain was looking for the mist.

"Ah Takeshi-kun," Chrome was hiding in a hallway; her eyes were red and puffy. Just like when he saw her crying in the park that one day.

"I saw what happened between you and Hibari" He said sadly and straight to the pointy. He knew something was up, he knew that her and Kyoya had a thing going on, well had something going on.

"W-what n-nothing happened," Chrome said defensively. She wiped her tears and tried to assure him.

"Chrome don't lie and more importantly don't lie to yourself, I know you love him." He smiled sadly, he drew closer to her, and held he hands.

"B-but I don't want to I don't want to be used….I don't w-wan t to be hurt again," She hugged him and cried on his chest.

"If you love him you will trust him didn't you hear what he said, he told you that he will not use you, that he thought about your relationship with him," He gently patted her head.

"Y-yes but..." Chrome calmed down.

"Chrome, Hibari is Hibari he does not show emotion I think it's rather a challenge for him haha" he let go of her.

'_That might be true but ' Chrome still felt doubtful._

"'_You won't know unless you try'_ that's what my old man says so you should at least attempt to hear him out, I think he had more to say to, but you ran from him." He gave her one last kiss on her cheek. "Go on and go to him."

* * *

'_Where is he….' _Chrome ran around _'ah the roof'_ She ran to the destination.

As she reached the roof she saw Hibari sleeping .He opened one eye and turned around to give her his back.

"H-….Kyoya" She whispered enough for him to hear her.

"Hn," He wanted to ignore her but he couldn't. She knelled down on the floor and turned him so he could see her.

"I love you…but I don't want to get hurt…you...you used me and I..."

"Chrome..." he slowly got up to the same eye level as her. "I am sorry."

He looked away from her when he said those words. "I am sorry for using you I am sorry for making you cry I am so-"Chrome stopped him she gave him a warm kiss. Hibari was slightly surprised but gave into her kiss. He missed her lips, her scent, her everything.

"I …accept…your…. Apology… Kyoya… I love… you" She breathed out in each kiss she gave him.

"Hn y-yeah me to," Hibari was embarrassed and it slightly hurt his pride to hear those words coming out from him. But seeing Chrome smile in front of him was worth it.

~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!

He can't help but feel something more for her and she can't help loving him with everything she has.

* * *

**Review  
**


End file.
